


Trope Bingo: Icons Collection

by shelwass



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Doctor Who (2005), Dollhouse, Torchwood, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Banners & Icons, Community: trope_bingo, Multi, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelwass/pseuds/shelwass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the icons created for Trope Bingo. Some were made to fill tropes on their own; others were bonus Icons created out of Photomanip Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctor Who Companions Dressed As Doctors (Trope: Cross Dressing)

  
        


	2. Project Ares (AU Space- Multifandom)

  
          


	3. Clara In Wonderland (AU Fantasy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note--these are bonus Icons, so there are only two. The main fanwork for this challenge was a Photomanip.

  
  


	4. Past Lives (Immortality/Reincarnation)

  
        


	5. Fireworks (Celebratory Kiss)

  
        


	6. Ten/Rose Sitting In The Surf (Day at the Beach)

  
          


End file.
